Three Simple Words
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. A Hunter and Kelly Valentine.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day._

**Three Simple Words**

Kelly finished getting the rest of the new stock listed in the database. She sat back and decided to take a five minute break. Looking at the calendar she realized that Hunter and she had been dating for almost a year. She smiled thinking about what they had said to each other a few months before. She had said 'I love you' to a guy and he had returned it. They were three simple words and yet they meant so much. She really did love Hunter. She it hadn't been a love at first sight deal, it was one of those slow loves. Hunter had been a rider, that's what Kelly had first noticed about him. She wanted him and his brother to be on her team and who could blame her, they were both amazing riders. Soon they even started working there, it had been a rough start since they had ditched one race near the beginning, but everything smoothed out and both the brothers had worked at her store.

After 5 months Blake left to go racing and then 4 months later Hunter stopped. He said it was because of something else that had come up, but he still would come in and help with the stock if she was short handed. Slowly the two began talking more and since Hunter wasn't her employee anymore Kelly responded to his flirting. She loved being with him. And after a few months he asked her out. Their first date was simple, dinner and a movie. But it was very enjoyable. Then the dates continued and eventually they became official. He would pick her up and go out or sometimes they met up. They would hang around with the rest of the guys or by themselves. They had a good rhythm. Then Christmas came and one night before they went to bed they were talking and he said that he loved her, it was at that point that she realized she felt the same way and she told him. However, they hadn't really spoken about it since. Kelly wasn't sure what it was, but Hunter wasn't exactly a guy completely in touch with his emotions at all times, so it didn't bother her.

There was a knock at her office door and then Dustin came in. "Hey Kel, everything's all cleaned up in front, so is it cool if I go?"

Kelly smiled, "Go ahead."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." And Dustin was off, Kelly was sure Marah was outside waiting for him. She then realized that it was getting closer to the time Hunter was going to pick her up at her place. So Kelly finished up on the computer, logged out and left the store making sure it was all locked up.

* * *

As she went into her apartment she smelled something wonderful and then noticed the light that was on in the kitchen. She was pretty sure it was Hunter but she went to check and sure enough there he was cooking. She smiled, that had been a shock to her that Hunter could cook. He just didn't seem the type. But he did cook and he was good.

"Hey Kel. How was work?"

"Fine." That always got to her how he seemed to always know that she was behind him or that he could sneak up to her without her realizing it and scare her.

"Hey, go ahead and get ready, I'm almost done."

Kelly went and changed into the ankle length red dress that Marah talked her into buying. Marah had said that Hunter told her he had a really nice place to take Kelly and she had to get dressed up. It did look like Hunter was in a tux. After she finished getting ready she went out to the dining room where places for two were set. Hunter finished bringing out the food and set it down. "It smells really good."

"Thanks." Hunter paused to whisper in her ear, "You look beautiful Kelly." He kissed her by her ear and then moved her chair out for her to sit down.

She smiled, "Thanks so do you." Hunter smiled and they both sat down and Hunter began serving the food. Kelly looked at the food he had made. It was Shrimp with Spinach and Alfredo Sauce and Twice-Baked Potatoes and a green salad. "Well not only does it smell good, but it looks and tastes good too. Kelly commented after eating it.

"Thanks. So did you get everything done?"

"Pretty much. I mean I'll have to do a bit more tomorrow morning, but it's not to big of a thing." Hunter nodded and Kelly continued filling him in about small details that happened that day. After she was done she asked Hunter how his day was. She found out that Hunter was a teacher at a private school nearby. He didn't go into details about the school, but she knew that Shane, Tori, Dustin, Cam, Marah and Kapri went to a neighboring school.

"Nothing really new happened. I mean they're getting it, which is good. Although for the past few days some of the students minds have been elsewhere."

"Can you blame them?"

Hunter smiled, "No, I suppose not."

He smiled when she put her hand on his knee. They finished dinner and then took off. Forty-five minutes later they arrived at a rather large building that Kelly recognized as one of the places Hunter had brought her for another play a couple months ago. Kelly loved to go and watch plays about anything, her Dad had once told her that was the softer side of her. She smiled as the two went in and sat down at a fairly nice seat not to far from the front.

"Thank you."

Hunter smiled, "I knew that you'd like it, so…"

"I do." They leaned together and kissed before the lights dimmed and the play started. It was an unknown play for Valentine's Day, but it was very sweet.

* * *

Later on the way back Hunter pulled over to the parking lot at the beach. After helping her out of the car they walked hand in hand on the beach. They were quiet as they walked. Kelly wanted to find out if that was a fluke of what he had said, but she didn't want to in case it was. She really did love Hunter. He always made her feel so special. Out of all of her boyfriends she realized that it was Hunter who she really felt safe around and was always looking forward to the next time she saw him.

Hunter was happy that Kelly had enjoyed the day; they still had dessert which they would have when they got back. Out of all the different girls Hunter had been with there was something different about Kelly. She didn't just cave in; she would put up a fight which he loved. She was very feisty, but then she could be gentle and loving when it was needed. He cared for her so much that he hadn't realized how strongly he felt until he had said that he loved her and she had responded. At that point he knew that he needed to think about things. He finally realized that he did indeed love her and he was going to tell her tonight. He only hoped she still felt that way.

He had thought love was far from him, but whenever he saw his little brother and Tori together he knew that he had wanted it. Now that he found it he wasn't going to let go. He squeezed her hand and Kelly looked up at him. "Wanna head back?"

"Sure."

Slowly they turned and walked back to the car.

* * *

They got back to her apartment around eleven o'clock. Kelly announced that she was going to get changed, Hunter nodded and he too went to change. They both were in the kitchen ten minutes later in jeans and t-shirts so they were both comfortable. Kelly handed Hunter his present. He opened it—it was new gear for his bike. He smiled, "Thanks. I love it."

"There's more. Look under."

He lifted it and saw tickets—airline and to a couple of Blake's motocross events. Hunter couldn't speak for a few minutes. "Thank you." He said very solemn.

He handed Kelly her present and she gasped when she opened it, there were tickets for a season pass to her favorite theatre. "Thank you Hunter."

They leaned in and shared a kiss and then Hunter asked, "I know it's late, but do you want dessert?"

Kelly nodded. "What did you make?"

"Chocolate Lover's Mousse." He said in a seductive voice.

Kelly responded by running her hand down his arm. He smiled and they both got some and went to the living room. They sat on the couch eating the chocolate dessert. Every now and then one of them would lean over and kiss the other.

As they sat there Kelly thought about her past relationships, with all of them she trusted them, but she never fully put her trust in them. There was always a part of her that she held back. She never completely intimately confided in them. With Hunter it was different. She didn't feel that way at the beginning, but as time went on she knew that she trusted him because he knew so many things about her that she wouldn't let others in on. Like her love for plays. Or the fact that she enjoyed getting breakfast in bed. Sure things guys would think of, but Hunter went out of the way to fix it perfectly for her.

Hunter knew that this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. What started out as just playing around had slowly turned into much more, which took him completely by surprise. He was surprised with the fact that he, Hunter Bradley, had fallen in love with someone. But he had and now that he had he didn't want it to end.

He leaned towards her and they began kissing. They always fell into a rhythm, enjoying all the kisses, each taking turn to please the other one. Slowly they made their way into her bedroom. As they lay down Hunter paused before things would escalate further. Kelly looked at him with a worried look "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"One more thing Kel," Hunter kissed her neck and then went by her ear and whispered "I love you."

Kelly's heart swelled with the warmth from Hunter's mouth. "You do?"

"Yes, I've thought it through and Kel, I know I love you."

Kelly smiled, "Hunter I love you too."

They both shared a sweet kiss from those simple words that they other had spoken. They continued where Hunter had stopped them this time fueled by the love they now knew was certain.


End file.
